fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr. (SSBUDW)
'' Bowser Jr. is a veteran fighter in Super Smash Bros. 5. Similar to his portrayal in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, he uses his Koopa Clown Car to fight, and stays inside of it almost all of the time. He is one of the few characters with alternative costumes. Unlocking Criteria * Play 100 VS Matches. * As Bowser, complete Classic mode on Intensity 6.0 or higher. After completing one of the two methods, Bowser Jr. must be fought on the Bowser's Castle stage, where defeating him unlocks him. Moveset (loop), (last) |fsmashdesc=Bowser Jr. uses two drills to drill his opponents. Can be angled. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= (first), (loop), (second-last), (last) |usmashdesc=Bowser Jr. flips upside down and attacks with the Junior Clown Car's spinning propeller. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= |dsmashdesc=Bowser Jr. slams the ground on both sides of him using wrecking balls. |nairname= |nairdmg=6% (clean), 5% (mid), 3% (late) |nairdesc=The Junior Clown Car spins around with the boxing glove arms extended. |fairname= |fairdmg=11%/9% (clean), 8%/6.5% (mid), 5%/4% (late), 2% (landing) |fairdesc=The Junior Clown Car swings a wrecking ball in front of Bowser Jr. |bairname= |bairdmg=14% (clean tip), 8% (clean base, late) |bairdesc=The Junior Clown Car swings a wrecking ball behind Bowser Jr. |uairname= |uairdmg=10% (clean), 6.5% (late) |uairdesc=Bowser Jr. swings a hammer above himself. |dairname= |dairdmg=1.3% (loop), 2% (last), 2% (landing) |dairdesc=Bowser Jr. extends a drill below the Junior Clown Car to drill his opponents. It has almost no landing lag if you hit an opponent while landing |grabname= |grabdesc=A claw appears from the Junior Clown Car and grabs the opponent. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=2% |pummeldesc=Bowser Jr. hits the opponent with a toy hammer. Rather quick. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=3% (hit 1), 6% (throw) |fthrowdesc=A boxing glove arm uppercuts the opponent forward. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=12% |bthrowdesc=Bowser Jr. spins, then throws the opponent behind him with the claw. Can kill at higher percentages. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=7% |uthrowdesc=Bowser Jr. throws the opponent above him with the claw. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=0.5% (loop), 4% (throw) |dthrowdesc=Bowser Jr. throws the opponent onto the ground and drills into them. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=6% |floorfdesc=Bowser Jr. gets up while spinning with boxing gloves outstretched. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Bowser Jr. gets up while spinning with a grinder. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Bowser Jr. gets up while stabbing a fork from either side of him. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Bowser Jr. climbs up and swings two wrecking balls to the ground. |nsdefname=Clown Cannon |nsdefdmg=7% uncharged, 18% fully charged |nsdefdesc=Bowser Jr. fires a slow, heavy cannonball from the Junior Clown Car's mouth. It can be charged to increase the cannonball's speed and power. At the end of its path, the cannonball will harmlessly drop to the ground. |nsc1name=Piercing Cannon |nsc1dmg=4% uncharged, 10% fully charged |nsc1desc=Fires a smaller, less-powerful cannonball that can pierce through multiple opponents. |nsc2name=Air Cannon |nsc2dmg=0% |nsc2desc=Blasts opponents with wind that will push back opponents. In the air, it can also be used to move backward quickly. |ssdefname=Clown Kart Dash |ssdefdmg=4%+speed (collision), 8% (spinout) |ssdefdesc=Bowser Jr. transforms the Junior Clown Car into a kart that speeds forward. Changing the direction will cause it to spin out, dealing more damage to foes than simply charging into them. |ssc1name=Koopa Drift |ssc1dmg=2%+speed (collision), 1% (spinout loop), 2% (spinout last) |ssc1desc=When spinning, the kart careens forward, hitting opponents multiple times. |ssc2name=Grounding Dash |ssc2dmg=8%+speed |ssc2desc=The Junior Clown Car travels faster but the spin doesn't do any damage. It buries opponents on contact. |usdefname=Abandon Ship! |usdefdmg=5% (contact), 13% (explosion), 15%/10% (hammer) |usdefdesc=Bowser Jr. executes a leaping ejection from the Junior Clown Car. The Car slowly falls to the ground and then explodes when the move is used in midair, whereas it will simply explode after a brief period when used on the ground. He can perform a surprisingly powerful hammer swing upon ejection and falling. |usc1name=Meteor Ejection |usc1dmg=8%/3% (contact), 10% (explosion), 15%/10% (hammer) |usc1desc=Jumps out of the Junior Clown Car, and sends it crashing to the ground. The vertical distance is shorter, however. |usc2name=Koopa Meteor |usc2dmg=17% (contact), 15%/10% (hammer) |usc2desc=Launches high into the air before the Junior Clown Car explodes, firing him downward. |dsdefname=Mechakoopa |dsdefdmg=2% (contact), 9% (explosion) |dsdefdesc=Bowser Jr. drops a Mechakoopa from the hatch of the Clown Car as it walks forward. If it reaches a wall, it will turn around and walk in the opposite direction. If it makes contact with an opponent, it will detonate. Finally, if enough time passes and they have not hit an opponent yet, they will spark out and detonate automatically. They can be picked up and thrown as items. |dsc1name=Impatient Mechakoopa |dsc1dmg=5% |dsc1desc=Launches a Mechakoopa at a fair distance. It explodes shortly after landing. |dsc2name=Big Mechakoopa |dsc2dmg=15% |dsc2desc=The Mechakoopa is larger and walks a shorter distance, but it does more damage. |fsname=Shadow Mario Paint |fsdmg=3% (paint), 5% (concluding explosion) |fsdesc=Bowser Jr. transforms into his Shadow Mario disguise and paints a giant, orange "X" on the screen. Anyone caught in the "X"'s hitbox will take damage. The "X" will clear away with a final burst after some time. The sheer size of the "X" makes avoiding damage from the Final Smash extremely difficult if not impossible. }} Taunts * Sits on the edge of the Koopa Clown Car and breathes a small flame. * Pulls out his hammer and spins it around twice. * The Koopa Clown Car spawns its wheels and performs a donut, and then returns to normal. Victory Fanfare Alternative Costumes LarrySSB4.png|Larry Koopa RoyKoopaSSB4.png|Roy Koopa WendySSB4.png|Wendy O' Koopa LemmySSB4.png|Lemmy Koopa IggySSB4.png|Iggy Koopa MortonSSB4.png|Morton Koopa Jr. LudwigSSB4.png|Ludwig von Koopa Trivia * He is somewhat slightly faster when compared to the previous installment. * He has 16 palette swaps, 8 are his alternative costumes, and the remaining half are just simply re-colours of himself.